Take care
by Aph-usuk
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are childhood friends. One day when they go to the movie somthing hapeens. i used human names.


"Hey Arthur!" I turned and saw Alfred. It was our summer after high school last year. He stood there in his black t-shirt with captain America on it and ripped jeans.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Dude lets go to the movies, the new kickass avengers movie is out! I bet it's totally badass! I love superheroes since I am one."

I stopped listening to him blabbering on about random crap.

We are close friend. I remember when we first met, we were in elementary school. When I was a 1st grader I completely isolated myself from the world. As a child my theory was never trust anyone because I thought they were all like my dad. He left our family when I was five.

My mom kept crying and now she is a little crazy from all the alcohol. I live with my grandma now. Mom is in a hospital they said she won't come out.

It takes a lot for me to trust someone. Alfred showed up one day while I was swinging calmly.

"Hi what's your name? "The little boy said. I didn't respond I know he just like everyone else, untrusting.

"Hello earth to stranger well I'm going to keep bothering you until you say hi."

He sat down next to me on the swing because it was a chair swing.  
"So how come you aren't swinging high?"

Man this kid is irritating me big time well I could talk as long as it shuts him up. I thought.

"I can't swing." I said in a timid voice. The American's eyes were wide, really then I'll teach you.

He got off and grabbed my legs; his hands were warm and soft.

I felt my cheeks get red; it's probably because nobody has ever been kind to me?

Then high school came and Alfred and I were best friend He was sweet funny sometimes an ass but there was just something about him that made me really loved being his friend. During senior year things changed.

My grandma died and I live alone since then. I'm legal because I'm eighteen but I miss her she raised me. I live in a small apartment so I have to work to pay rent.

Alfred became more and more popular with the ladies at the time and it kind of got me made. I only dated twice this year. It was the last year of high school.

"So Arthur what's up Alfred asked."

"You look gloomy dude you ok?" He asked me.

"Ah leave me alone." I was anger because today I saw Alfred and some girl kissing under the stairs. I don't know why I'm so mad

"Dude chill I didn't do nothing." "Why suddenly mad at me?" He asked. "I told you to leave me alone." I snapped

His face was red from anger he grabbed me and dragged me across the hall from where we were in the library.

He lived right next to the school and he dragged me to his house.

"Dude what is your problem." He yelled. "Why did you drag me from the library? I yelled." "I didn't want commotion in that place." He said. Now answer my question. He said. "I saw you and that girl making out."

"What?" He looked and sounded surprised. "Kiss?" "Oh you mean with Cindy, she kissed me and I rejected her and why does that concern you?" I'm late for work get out of my way. I said.

Before he said anything else I dashed out and ran home.

I went to my room and locked the door.

I had to go to work and I had the night shift at the Shell gas station.

I will just avoid him we do not have any classes together. The next morning I woke up and put a hoodie on grabbed my backpack. I left really hoping not to see Alfred

First period I have studied hall so I just sat there listening to music and all my other classes were just boring but then lunch time came. I have lunch with him. I didn't want to go so I ditched.

I was walking through the hall and someone yelled my name. "What are you doing?" A familiar voice said.

I turn around and it was the dean and because I ditched he wrote me up.

I succefully avoided Alfred; I got written up but still.

I was about to turn to my house when a hand grabbed me.

I know those hands. Alfred pulled me into his house and shut the door. He was able to pull me because he is very strong.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He said with a both angry and concerned voice

"Dude, are you mad because you don't have a girlfriend? "

You don't have to worry you find someone I promise ill make sure. He said while smiling smiled. I couldn't stay mad at him.

Something was tugging on my shirt.

"Dude, do you want to hangout or what?" Alfred asked intruping my day dream.

"Then want to come to my place?" He asked. "Sure I have no place to be anyway." I said.

I suggested watching a regular movie but he said he won't watch any movie beside the avengers after that he will start watching others.

"You're a stubborn bastard." I told him. "Fine then let's go see the movie."

"Oh yes I always win." He shouted with glee. "Well we can only afford to watch the movie and buy snacks so we have to walk." I said to him.

"I don't care dude as long as we can see the movie." He said.

We were walking to the mall while Alfred was blabbing on about how he's the hero.

Could you just shut up Alfred? I said as we stood in the street. Whatever I'm just glad we can see the movie. He said while laughing

There was a loud ring in my ear as we crossed the street. I looked behind me. "Alfred get out of the way." I scream and pushed him.

I felt a sudden pain but everything turned dark.

Yes he is fine. A weird voice said. What who fine is there someone hurt? I thought.

My throat hurts. Why can't I open my eyes? I lifted a hand and rubbed my eye it was covered in crust.

Did I fall asleep during the movie but I don't remember going. I thought. My whole body is in pain.

Opening my eyes I found Alfred sitting there staring at me. I sat up and looked around I'm very confused. "Where am I?" I asked Alfred. He smiled with a relief and gave me a hug.

"Thank goodness you're ok." He said. He let go of me but I was still confused. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well while we were walking to the mall a car was coming and you pushed me out of the way and got hit." He said.

"Am I ok?" I asked still a bit foggy on the situation.

"This is all my fault because of me your legs are broken and now you have to stay in a wheel chair for two months." He said.

He looked like he was in more pain then I was. That comment shocked me a wheel chair for two months.

"This can't happen I will get kicked out of my apartment." "I can't pay the rent." I yelled while burying my face in my palms.

He looked at me. "You can move in with me my parents have a big house and they are always gone." They won't mind.

He said while grabbing my hand. I looked at him and I know it's not his fault. "Thank you Alfred you don't know how much this means to me." I said to him smiling. He stared at me for a while then to his hands.

"You 12 stitches on your head to, I'm sorry." He said. So that is why I had a head ach. I wanted to change the subject. "When can I get released?" I asked so he wouldn't look so gloomy.

"Today and ill drive you." He said.

I feel bad that he is blaming himself. It is my fault I pushed him knowing the consequences.

Well I should pack lightly. The apartment I got was furnished when I got it so all I have are my clothes.

The doctor came in and looked at me with a smile. "I glad to see you're up." He said. "If you want to you can leave now."

He told me. Before I could respond Alfred yelled. "Today I'll take him right now I brought my car." He looked at me and the doctor agreed and left. "I can't let you stay in a hospital the food sucks." He said and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. He helped me in the wheel chair and pushed me to the car.

He left the wheel chair at the hospital I was confused. "Why did you leave the wheel chair?" I asked. "You will see." He said. We got to my small apartment. I wanted to pack but Alfred wouldn't let me.

I was kind of embarrassed because my clothes are laying everywhere.

I called the landlord and told my situation he told me to leave the keys in the mail box and slip the mail box key under the plants gravel.

I stayed in the car Alfred did everything. The ride to Alfred's house was kind of silent and when we got there his parents weren't home.

He didn't seem surprised though. There was a letter that said they will be gone for the week. He grabbed my bag and left me in the car. Since he left the wheel chair he had to carry me.

He took me to a big room upstairs with two beds. It was mine and his room. He opened the closet and a brand new wheel chair was sitting there. "Get well soon." He said. He sat on the bed.

I was really happy that he was being such a good friend. We were sitting next to each other on the bed and I gave him a hug. Thank you. I said and smiled he smiled too… TBC

**Author Note: This chapter is crap but I will continue my crap. I hope you enjoy. Please write reviews. As you can see grammar isn't my cup of tea. This is one of my favorite pairing in Hetalia. Thank you for reading. ;) **


End file.
